


How Does It feel?

by Amazingsince97



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute Daryl, M/M, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingsince97/pseuds/Amazingsince97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul could stay like this forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does It feel?

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written something this naughty so I am sorry if it sucks. Typed on my Mac so also sorry for any errors I tried to proof read to find any grammar mistakes but some times I miss some. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy!

There was so much steam from the hot shower that it was almost hard to see in the small bathroom. Before now Daryl had never had a nice, hot shower and Paul is sure that the small luxury means a lot to the groups friendly neighborhood redneck. Even if he was not grateful for it he could tell the group was. Rick had told him of the many nights that Daryl went without so much as a dip in a creek. It was not the rednecks fault of course, clean water was limited and he had always let the others in the group take their turns first, he smiled at the thought of what was going through Daryl’s head each time, that he would feel so guilty if he were the reason Carol or some girl named Beth would not be able to feel clean. 

Paul knows a lot went on before fate brought he and Daryl together and even though he hated the sour, hurt look on Daryl’s face every time someone mentioned the girl who’s name was Beth, he could not help but feel grateful for it as well because who knows what would have happened had something been changed. They may not have ever met. In just a few short months Paul had become completely infatuated with this man. This beautifully damaged man who never thought of himself first. It only took him a month to realize that why Daryl may not have known it but everyone that was in their group before Alexandria (it is not hard to distinguish who falls into that category) protects the redneck. They he can take care of himself, but that does not mean that he always has his head in the right place. 

Carol knows more about him than anyone else seems too. Everyone knows that they are close, it does not take much to figure it out. Paul himself has been witness to a few nights when he and Daryl were not yet together, Daryl wrapped in Carol’s arms at night crying. He seemed so innocent in those moments, in the moments that he was not forced to be strong for the sake of everyone else. Paul quietly makes his way into the shower behind Daryl. He takes a moment to watch the beautiful man runs his fingers through his long hair. The water trailing down his scarred back in mesmerizing. Each long string of hot water cascading down his broad shoulders, some rushing into the scar indents, others running over the scars that are more outwardly swollen. He watches from there and lets his gaze drop from that to the even more beautiful sight of the water leaving his scars to momentarily pool in the slightly smaller man’s cute little back dimples. 

He takes a step forward getting just close enough to place his thumbs into those same dimples, trailing them up his lower back and then landing on each scar. 

“Paul,” Daryl moans softly. Something about the fact that he does not even have to look over his shoulder to know that it is him sends a wave pleasure straight to Paul’s groin. He dips his head down to lick each long, beautiful flaw on the other man’s back, wanting to taste his pain. He hears Daryl moan softly and he slowly kisses the rest of his way up his back until he reaches his neck. He licks a small section from the shoulder to the back of Daryl’s ear and then takes a little nibble on the lobe knowing it makes Daryl crazy. 

“It’s okay love, let me take care of you,” Paul whispers sweetly into Daryl’s ear, and Paul can see Daryl’s eyes roll closed, his mouth hanging open, and he is such a lovely sight. No one else should ever be able see him like this. Completely taken apart. Paul loves it. Loves that Daryl trusts him enough to let him slowly take the other man apart and then put him back together just as slowly. Daryl’s breathing picks up when Paul’s hands slowly make their way to Daryl’s muscular ass. No one would ever know how nice of an ass the redneck has, it had been a surprise to Paul himself the first time he had seen the man naked, the baggy jeans did a damn good job at hiding it. 

His hands land back right above Daryl’s hips and his thumbs are right back where they belong in those beautiful dimples, he loves the dimples, mainly he just loves the fact that they are actually a sensitive spot for his redneck. As soon as he digs his thumbs in dip Daryl lets out a shaking breath and he shivers all over and then he is leaning into Paul, his head laid against Paul’s shoulder. 

“Thats it, relax for me baby, let me take care of you,” Paul says, voice deep with lust. Daryl is speechless and Paul loves it, he loves the noises Daryl makes when they are intimate, because during the act Daryl always fails to keep quiet, but in the midst of their foreplay Daryl is always silent, like he is so caught up the moment that he can think of absolutely nothing to say, not even a sound. Paul traces the fingers of his right hand down over Daryl’s shapely ass and finally runs his finger between the big mounds of tanned flesh until he finally pushes forward enough to tease Daryl’s hole. 

No matter how many times they do this, Paul will never get over how tight Daryl manages to stay. He guesses that it is because of all the working out he does what with hunting and beating people up and all that, but it just amazes him. When they first got together Daryl was, not surprisingly, a virgin. Not because he was not attractive, even though a lot of people did not see the beauty in his man, which he did not have a problem with ya know, less competition, but because no matter how much he wanted to deny it, his redneck was emotionally constipated. Maybe that was not the right way to put it. Daryl was not afraid in the slightest to show his emotions, but he was very wary with opening himself up to someone in this way. It was just another part of the man that Paul loved so much. 

He slowly applies enough pressure to slide his finger to the first knuckle and he feels Daryl tense a little. The water was more lubricant than they usually have, spit is the usual go to, because while yes they have looted many pharmacies and super markets they never really think to look for something like that. So they make do with what they have, and he pushes his finger the rest of the way in, Daryl tenses again this time pulling away a little, but Paul’s grip on his left hip becomes a little tighter. 

“Shhh I know baby, I know, but you know it gets better,” Paul whispers in Daryl’s ear, giving Daryl chills and he feels the tight passage relax a little immediately at the reassurance. Paul takes this chance to pull the finger out enough to add the second, which makes Daryl tense again and he whimpers. This is the downside of Daryl always somehow staying so damn tight. Will Paul was a patient man, he loved taking his time, but having to watch the man he loves in pain, no matter how temporary it is, hurts his heart. When he starts to move both fingers in and out slowly he leans down to place kisses against the back of Daryl’s neck. He can feel the man relax and he starts scissoring his fingers the try and stretch him the best he can to prepare him for what he knows is about to come. 

Paul does not have the biggest cock in the world, but it was longer than most and he had never successfully gotten the whole thing inside of Daryl. He did not mind, Daryl’s body is sensitive and he hates that one wrong move could bring his love from the most pleasurable moment to the most painful. 

Paul tries not to think about it as he slowly walks Daryl towards the wall of the shower, lifting the man’s leg up to rest on the edge of the tub as he takes his place behind him. Paul slowly drags the head of his cock over the tight hole a few times listening to Daryl’s soft gasps at the sensation before he pushes forward and the head breaches the tight space. Daryl tenses up and tries to grip the shower wall tiles to take away some of the pain. Paul runs his hands up and down the man’s sides before running a hand around to stroke his cock slowly. Daryl’s groans of pain soon disappear and he is telling Paul to continue. Paul does as he is told, he angles the way he knows will cause the maximum amount of pleasure and slowly pushes in until the head rubs the little cluster of nerves inside of the other man. 

“Jesus Christ!” Daryl yells loudly, panting in pleasure as he rests his forehead against the shower wall.

Paul leans with him, “at your service,” he whispers in Daryl’s ear before he pushes even further in. He pushes until he hears a soft sound of discomfort from the still panting redneck and he is only about two inches from being all the way there. He wants to push the boundaries tonight, see what he can get away with. so he pushes even further and then Daryl’s hands are flying back in an effort to stop the movements. 

“Too deep! S’too deep Paul please,” Daryl’s voice is strained and even though it is mostly pain he can still hear a bit of arousal, so he stops his movements and touches his forehead to the back of Daryl’s head. 

“It’s okay baby I got you okay? I’m gonna push in a little more, i’m almost there okay? Just a little further and i’m all the way in baby,” he says, hot breath hitting Daryl’s ear making the man shiver again as he shakes his head a little. Paul can tell he is unsure, they have tried it before, going all the way in, but Daryl just could not handle it, he had cried for almost thirty minutes, they had had to stop everything and even after he was no longer inside of the man he still could not get comfortable for a little while, the pain lingering. 

Paul slowly, rubbing his thumbs into the dimples, making Daryl moan, begins to push in again and when he finally pushes home for the first time ever, Daryl screams in pain and he immediately stops all actions. He waits for Daryl’s breathing to even out before he puts of slightly pushes into the angle he knew he would rub against the small pleasure spot and then starts slowly rotating his hips in a circular motion. Daryl is tense at first, still not sure how he felt about it, but when Paul’s light patch of hair is rubbing against the small of his back and he suddenly feels a huge rush of pleasure from Paul rocking gently into him. 

Paul does not pull out of all, stays stuck completely against Daryl’s glorious backside. He had waited so long to get here, he was not leaving now. He continues his small circular motion and suddenly Daryl is moaning loudly. It is the single hottest thing Paul as ever heard as Daryl gasps and pants and starts pushing back against Paul with his own small movements, neither of them need it hard or rough, this is perfect. The gentle feeling of skin against skin, and suddenly Daryl screaming while he is coming all over the shower wall, the water washing it away almost instantly. The beautiful look on Daryl’s face as he comes is all Paul needs to push him over the edge and he slowly pulls himself free and jerks his cock one time and he's coming all over Daryl’s tanned, toned ass. 

He reaches down and turns the now cold shower off and gently pulls Daryl with him, helping him get out of the wet tub and dries them both off. By the time he gets them both to their bed Daryl is pretty much asleep in his arms. He lays the man down on his side of the bed, belly against the sheets like he always sleeps and when Paul lays beside him he instantly curls into his side and Paul thinks he could stay like this forever, lying next to the love of his life tracing the scars that his hard life before all this mess had started had left him and trying to wish that he had not had to got through the things that he had, but Paul knows that those horrible moments are just pieces to the complex puzzle that is Daryl Dixon and he would not have it any other way.


End file.
